finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Final Fantasy World Wide Words
Final Fantasy World Wide Words was a free-to-play typing role-playing mobile game for Android and iOS developed by Square Enix. The game featured characters and monsters from various installments of Final Fantasy. The game officially ended its service on March 1, 2016. Gameplay Players access each of the game's worlds through tomes on the main screen and traverse through them via nodes. Each world features one or more mini-boss, as well as a final boss at the last node. The player may unlock up to a total of eighty worlds by defeating the final boss of each previous world. This number may increase in the future. There are also special time-limited event worlds that are added periodically. At each of the nodes, players fight several rounds of enemies. Attacks are initiated by typing the words that pop out next to each of the enemies. Words that appear include Final Fantasy-themed ones. Typing the string will make all characters attack the respective enemy. Occasionally, characters will also blurt out iconic phrases for the player to type. Typing these will cause only the owner of the text string to initiate an attack, instead of the entire party. The amount of damage dealt to the enemy is proportional to the number of characters appearing in each text string and the speed at which the player inputs the characters. There are five typing speed ranks, D, C, B, A, and S, with D being the worst, and S being the best. The faster the player types the word, the more damage is dealt. Typing words correctly in succession generates a combo and causes attacks to do increasingly more damage, while typing errors end the combo. Typing errors may negatively impact damage dealt by certain characters. Enemies have a turn count, and will attack the player when this count reaches zero. Also, some enemies utilizes special abilities against the player. Players may bring up to four characters and one summon to battle. In addition, players may also equip one magic spell or ability onto each of their characters for use in battle. The player accesses these additional abilities through the "ability" menu and must type the respective ability names to activate them. Summons may be activated using the "summon" button when the player has accumulated a sufficient number of SP, indicated by the yellow bar on the top right of the screen. After activating the summon, the player must also input a string of characters to initiate it's attack. In addition, players may augment their characters with words or fragments of text called "decorations". When equipped to characters or summons, decorations give a variety of direct stat boosts. Abilities equipped with decorations gain power bonuses and these strings become a part of the ability's name, which the player must type out to use in battle. During battles, players will occasionally encounter treasure chests and chocobos. Treasure chests, which contain EXP boosters or abilities, may only be opened by achieving an S rank when inputting their respective text strings. Players may capture chocobos by correctly typing the words they give, while typing errors will make them run away. Captured chocobos will go to the player's chocobo ranch and dig up treasure chests containing decorations. The player is initially able to keep up to five chocobos. Black chocobos, which are harder to capture and yield better rewards, periodically appear as well. The player can view the probability of chocobos appearing as a percentage at a specific node by selecting it. When this percentage reaches 100, black chocobos have a chance of appearing for ten minutes. Players may purchase additional characters, inventory space, as well as play count and chocobo ranch upgrades in the Moogle Shop. Playable characters Final Fantasy World Wide Words features 30 playable characters, with at least one from each of the main installments of Final Fantasy. Each character has a special trait and unique skill. Currently, there are 1★ and 2★ versions of each character, with the latter being able to use their associated unique skill. Characters have the same models as those of Theatrhythm Final Fantasy. Development Production credits Staff Music The game features tracks from a number of Final Fantasy games. *"Prelude" in the title screen. *"Inn" from Final Fantasy XIV: A Realm Reborn in the main menu. *"Moogle Theme" plays in the Moogle Shop. *"Chocobo Theme" from Final Fantasy XI in the Chocobo Ranch. *"Traveling Company" from Final Fantasy X in stage selection. *"Battle Theme #2" and "Battle Theme #3" from Final Fantasy XI in normal battles. *"Clash of Standards" from Final Fantasy XI in mini-boss battles. *"The Battle" from Final Fantasy V in normal battles of the Gilgamesh Event. *"Battle 2" from Final Fantasy V in boss battles of the Gilgamesh Event. Gallery FFWWW Android Icon.png|Android app icon. FFWWW Menu.jpg|Game menu. FFWWW Battle1.jpg|Battle with goblins. FFWWW Inventory Decorations.jpg|Decorations. FFWWW Fat Chocobo Summon.jpg|Fat Chocobo summon in action. FFWWW Chocobo Ranch.jpg|The player's chocobo ranch. External links *Final Fantasy World Wide Words Official Site *Google Play *iTunes Store References Category:Final Fantasy World Wide Words Category:Other spinoff games Category:Defunct titles